The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum x morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0063’.
‘CIFZ0063’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium size plant with round mound plant habit, a medium-small size, decorative flower, light pink/lavender flower color and has a two-tone flower color expressed under warmer temperatures. It has a natural season response in early-mid October.
‘CIFZ0063’ originated from a mutation: Stock x-rayed at 1750 RAD in October of 2013. Single cutting sport from the stock.
The parent was an unnamed pink/lavender selection of proprietary line ‘07-M078’.
When compared to the parent, ‘CIFZ0063’ has:                1) Similar flower type and size but lighter lavender/pink color than the sport parent that becomes a lighter/white center two-tone with age/heat.        2) Blackcloth is similar and natural season response is similar or a day or two faster than the sport parent.        3) Similar plant habit and overall plant size than the sport parent.        
No male parent.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0063’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection, this initial selection took place on Apr. 16, 2014 in Gilroy, Calif.